The Christmas Surprise
by BlossomOfEdelweiss
Summary: An a/u story. Maria doesn't return right away and instead it takes her a couple of months and with help from the Reverend Mother she returns at Christmas time. This story is written for Utility singer from the proboards as part of the Christmas story exchange. Hope you all enjoy it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own TSOM and This is just written for fun and not profit. That being said this is a story written for the wonderful fanfic writer Utility_singer in response to the gift exchange on the proboards. I hope you like it. Love our group so thankful to have found the board and join in the fun this past year. Merry Christmas all!**

 **Christmas Surprises**

 **Chapter 1**

Georg was sitting at his desk in his study looking through all of his bank statements. He sighed wondering if this might be the last Christmas they would spend in Austria. He had been slowly moving money, as to not cause alarm to the Nazi party, over into Swiss and British banks in anticipation of the impending Aunschluss. He hated the idea of having to leave his homeland that was so dear to his heart and perhaps even more so, leaving behind any chance of ever being able to see again the one and only woman to capture his heart since his wife had died

His thoughts slowly drifted off to Maria and not for the first time did he wonder how she was doing. The children missed her a great deal; he missed her a great deal. He just couldn't understand why she had left them. She had seemed happy to be with his family and he knew she loved the children. It just didn't seem plausible to him that she would run back to the abbey without even saying goodbye to any of them.

His mind raced rapidly to try and make sense of it all. She had left the night of the party, the night he had realized just how captivated he was with her. Up until that moment he had dismissed all thoughts of the sprightly governess as being merely an infatuation. He had struggled with his feelings for her, but as he looked deep into her soul through her gleaming bright blue eyes as they twirled around closely to each other, he had not been able to take his eyes off her and he could feel his breath catch in his throat.

It wasn't until Elsa's voice cut through the thick night air that he was able to stop staring at her and breathe again. He knew in an instant that what he felt for her was more than a mere infatuation; he loved her.

For a split second he thought he had seen that same intense emotion displayed in her eyes, but he must have been wrong because by the next morning she was gone and had made the choice to return to the abbey.

 _The abbey,_ he thought, _why not?_ It had worked in his favor the first time, perhaps they would have someone else they could send out to help care for the children during the Christmas break. He picked up his phone and placed a call to the Mother Abbess.

"Hello," he answered, "this is Captain Von Trapp...um...well you see I was wondering if you perhaps had someone you could send to me for the Christmas break to help look after my children. The last governess you sent me was so wonderful that I thought I would try again to see if anyone might be available?"

There was a long silent pause at the other end of the line that made the Captain a bit nervous and then he heard her voice, "Captain," the Reverend Mother replied, "When Maria returned to us early from her job last summer she seemed quite distraught. When I asked her why she was back early she said that you were getting married and that her presence was no longer needed because the children were going to have a new mother."

Georg inwardly groaned and cursed himself for not having thought of that reason earlier. He felt a wave of disappointment and guilt flow over him as it occurred to him that she may have actually ran away because of him. "Reverend Mother, I'm not married. I realized by the end of the summer that it was not going to workout between me and the Baroness. I couldn't bring myself to marry her and I slowly came to realize that there were a lot of things that we just did not see eye to eye on."

"Oh, I see Captain." There was another long pause at the other end of the line, "I think I may be able to help. When will you need someone by?"

"The children are out of school this Friday, so maybe by Thursday, if possible, so she can meet them and get settled in before the weekend begins."

"Fair enough Captain. I'll see what I can do for you. I think I have just the right person for the job. She'll be at your place by Thursday afternoon."

"No need, I'll send a car for her around noon. Thank you Reverend Mother," he went silent, trying to form his words carefully, "um...please tell Fraulein Maria that we all miss her terribly and that we hope she has a nice Christmas."

"I will relay the message, Captain. Thank you." With those last words he heard a definitive click from the other side. He sighed, knowing that whoever she sent this time would never live up to the reputation of Maria.

He had slowly gotten use to the idea over the last few months that he would never have the kind of passionate relationship that he had shared with Agathe again because he had let slip through his fingers the only woman who had elicited those kind of feelings in him since his wife's death. He had his children though and he was thankful for the joy of having a renewed relationship with them.

He heard a soft knock at his door, "Enter."

It was Frau Schmidt, "Sir, lunch is ready and the children are waiting."

"Thank you Frau Schmidt. I will need you to get the governess' room ready. A new one will be coming Thursday to help over the holidays."

"Um...'her' room, sir," she asked, putting an emphasis on her.

"No we will take care of that one later. Set up the room next to it."

"Yes sir. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Frau Schmidt." She exited the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as he heard the door click, Georg hurriedly put everything he had been working on away and locked the drawer to his desk. He then quickly walked out of the room to go and join his children for lunch.

When he reached the dining the room he drew in a short breath and gently released it as he glanced around the table at his children. He wasn't sure what their reaction would be. He cleared his throat and all seven pairs of eyes were turned in his direction.

"Oh father," Friedrich shouted, "we wanted to ask if we could go sledding this afternoon since the snow has stopped falling."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. In fact, I'll join you all. I've done enough work for one Saturday." There was a quick buzz of excitement that moved around the table. "Children I have something else to discuss with you. As you know next week begins your Christmas break. I have arranged for a governess to come and help out during the break."

The children all stared at him blankly.

"A governess," Liesl questioned.

"I know what you all are thinking and no, things won't go back to the way they were last year. I plan on spending lots of time with you all, but I need a little help while you are all out of school."

"Will it be Fraulein Maria," asked Gretl.

"Shhh, don't ask him that," whispered Kurt.

Georg thought for a moment, would they really even think to send her back? He shook his head, that was a preposterous idea. Even if they asked her, she would probably refuse the assignment and he wasn't so sure he could be that close to her and not be able to touch her. He was certain that she had probably taken her vows already. "No darling, I seriously doubt it."

The children all looked at each other cautiously, uncertain how far to question him and then Marta spoke up, "but I want Fraulein Maria, Father. Why can't you go after her and ask her to come back?"

"I wish it were that simple Marta, but it isn't. Fraulein Maria has to make her own choices and I can't interfere with them...Now come on children, enough talk. Go and get changed so we can go on that sledding adventure."

They all finished their lunch and then eagerly ran out of the dining room to get ready for the afternoon with their father.

The only one who lingered behind was Liesl, "Father, you love her too, I know you do. Why don't you just go to her and tell her?"

He stared towards the other end of the table at the empty seat once occupied by the young Fraulein. "I can't Liesl. She needs to make her own choices. I can't force her to stay with us. If you love someone then you have to be willing to let them fly free. Sometimes it shows more love to let them go then it does to hold onto them."

Liesl wasn't quite sure she understood what her father met by that. She hadn't much experience with loving someone and the one time she thought she did, it didn't turn out so well for her. Maybe this growing up thing wasn't all it was cut out to be.

She sadly turned to leave and get ready for the afternoon, "All right father, if you say so."

Georg finished the last bites of lunch and then walked back to the master suite to change, determined that he was going to have a fun afternoon of sledding with his children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maria sat in the barn of the abbey tending to the animals and feeding them. Occasionally one of the sheep would make a bleeping noise and she would pet its head, instantly calming the animal. She loved taking care of the animals, they kept her mind occupied and had a peaceful effect on her thoughts.

She had been back at the abbey now for a few months and while she had gotten use to being confined behind the walls again, with Christmas approaching she found that she missed the Von Trapp household even more. Her thoughts drifted off to the children and she wondered how they were doing and if they were happy with their new mother.

She tried not to let her thoughts wander to the Captain, but they always seemed to go in that direction. The baroness had told her that she was in love with him and he with her, but she had thought that putting some distance between the two of them would help ease her wayward musings. She missed him even more now and didn't even try to cover it by saying it was the children she missed and not him.

She could still remember the touch of his hands as he guided her effortlessly through the dance moves of the Ländler. She had tried not to look at him, quickly averting her eyes whenever they would meet with his, but she hadn't been able to help herself in that last turn. She had looked up at him and had immediately got lost in those deep blue eyes staring back at her with such intensity. In that single monumental moment he had stolen her breath away and she found herself barely able to breathe. Perhaps the baroness was right and she really was in love with him. It would have to remain an unrequited love and she would never be able to tell anyone about it or the sinful lust filled thoughts that consumed her mind.

She was startled from her thoughts to hear soft footsteps falling on the lose hay behind her. It was Sister Margaretta. "Maria," she called lightly, "The Reverend Mother would like to see you." She turned to see the softly speaking woman gently smiling at her.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Uh...me Sister," she questioned and then hastily added, "Is there something I have done wrong?" The panic and fear displayed in Maria's voice was quite evident.

"Oh, no Maria! She just has some things she wishes to discuss with you."

Maria nervously stood from her kneeling position. "Well, all right then, I guess."

She briskly walked to the Reverend Mother's office while thoughts bounced around her head like a basket of dropped rubber balls. She was trying to think back through the last week or so to see if there was something that she could possibly have been reprimanded for, but nothing came to mind. She had worked hard to keep herself on the right track this time and she hadn't really felt much like frolicking around since she had returned.

Upon reaching the door to the Reverend Mother's office her thoughts turned into a sudden panic. What if one of the Von Trapp children had fallen ill or maybe even the Captain himself? She shook the notion out of her head and silently rebuked herself for jumping to such conclusions.

She slowly reached her hand up to knock on the door, the cold wood sending an uncomfortable chill through her heart, and waited for a voice from the other side to answer, "Come in."

Maria opened the door ever so timidly and walked across the room, bowing and kissing the Reverend Mother's hand. She stood and addressed her, "Reverend Mother, you summoned me?"

"Yes Maria, have a seat please,"

"If I have done something," began Maria nervously, "I do ask for your forgiveness."

"Relax my child, I haven't called you here because you have done anything wrong. I need to speak with you on a certain matter that you might be able to help with." The Mother Abbess paused for a moment, trying to form the right words to say in her head, "Maria, do you miss the Von Trapp family?"

Maria folded her hands and looked sheepishly downward at them, "Yes, I suppose I do...I...I miss the children a great deal and I think of them often."

"Only the children, Maria?"

She quietly responded, "No," and then after realizing what she had said her face shot up and she hastily added, "well yes. I mean I was with them everyday and I did become very attached to them."

A whisper of a smile graced the Reverend Mother's face, "Maria I think that you should take some time away from the abbey again."

Maria began to panic and plead with the Mother Abbess, the last thing she wanted was to be sent away for a second time. "...but I have been trying really hard to follow all the rules. This is my home now. I don't want to leave again. Please Reverend Mother, don't send me away."

The Reverend Mother observed Maria carefully as small pools of water began to form in her blue eyes, threatening to overflow; eyes that had been devoid of their normal sparkle over the past few months. "Maria, you are not being sent away because you can't follow the rules. I have been observing you and while you seem happy to be here, you also seem very unhappy and distant. You're hear physically, but you're not really with us. If my suspicions are correct, and I have reason to believe they are, I would say that most of this is stemming from feelings that you may have formed for Captain Von Trapp while you were the governess for his children."

Maria's jaw dropped opened; so it hadn't gone unnoticed that she was struggling with these thoughts. "Oh Reverend Mother," Maria cried out, "I didn't go there with the intent of falling in love with him, it just sort of happened. Please forgive me. I know that was not the purpose for being sent there." Maria got up from her chair and walked across the room and faced the wall, her eyes fixated on the crucifix with her hands pressed to her stomach and her lungs struggling to operate properly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Maria. The love between a man and woman is holy too. God designed it that way and it is perfectly normal for those feelings to develop between you both. I'm sending you away again because you really do need to do some serious thinking and decide for yourself if this is truly the type of life you were born to live."

Maria turned back around and pleaded with the Reverend Mother, "Oh, but Reverend Mother please don't send me away!"

"Maria, these walls weren't built to shut out problems, you have to face them."

"Yes Reverend Mother," Maria sighed in defeat and walked back across the floor, with her shoulders slumped, and sat in her chair again.

"I received a call from a family earlier today that is looking for a governess for their children while they are out of school for the Christmas break. They have asked that you be available starting Thursday. They will send a car for you around noon."

Maria thought for a moment before speaking, "Well I guess it would be nice to spend Christmas in an actual home that is decorated for the holiday with a family that has children."

"They seem like a very nice family. I think you will enjoy yourself with them and Maria, remember Christmas time is a season for all kinds of miracles."

"I will try to keep that in mind, thank you Reverend Mother." With that Maria stood and left the room, missing the grin spreading across the Reverend Mother's face. She was halfway back to her room when she realized that she hadn't asked the name of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maria stood outside Nonnberg Abbey shivering in the cold morning air. A dusting of powdery white snow, glistening in the late morning sun covered the ground around her and she pulled her winter coat tighter around her while readjusting her scarf and pulling her wool hat over her ears. She stood on the tips of her toes straining to see what kind of car would be coming to get her up the long hill. The Reverend Mother hadn't told her much about the family except that like the Von Trapps it too had seven children in it. She wondered what the odds were of two families in the same area both having seven children.

She finally saw one strangely familiar lone car, with a Mercedes symbol on the front, traveling up the hill towards her. She watched as the car drew closer to her and she had the oddest feeling as if she should know who it belonged to. The car went past her, made a u-turn, and pulled up alongside of her. A tall lanky gentleman opened the door and stepped out of the car. She gasped as he turned around and had the sudden urge to run back into the abbey, but her feet would not carry her there and she was frozen to her spot.

The driver stood there blinking at her, devoid of all emotion and raising one eyebrow at her in mock indignation. "Fraulein Maria, I should have guessed." Franz moved around the car to grab her bag and her guitar and put them in the trunk, he then opened the passenger side door. "Please Fraulein," he said rather impatiently, "the Captain will be waiting."

Maria hesitated, trying to make her feet move. She really wanted to see the children, but at the same time she wasn't sure that she could face the Captain and his new wife and not feel awkward around them. It was too late to turn back into the abbey and she had promised the Reverend Mother that she would take the assignment and use the time to think about her lot in life. She ducked her head and entered the car. It was only for a few weeks, surely she could handle this and hopefully the majority of her time would be occupied by the children and not by their father or the baroness.

It was a silent ride to the villa. Franz was a man of few words and she wondered what he was thinking. She had on more than one occasion seen him flash her a brief disapproving glance. His eyes remained focused on the road in front of him and the deafening silence added to her anxiety over seeing the Captain again. By the time she reached the villa her stomach was in knots and she couldn't keep her hands from fidgeting with the buttons on her coat.

Her eyes shifted upwards towards the door of the villa as she exited the car and she grabbed her carpenters bag and guitar and took one step at a time toward the door, willing her feet to move. Franz opened the door and led her inside. Her eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of the Captain or the baroness and when it was apparent that they were in none of the rooms nearby, she sighed with relief.

"Wait here, Fraulein." Franz's voice jolted her from her thoughts and she watched as he quickly headed for the Captain's study. She crossed the room and stood facing the mirror on the wall next to the ballroom. She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. What she saw was a woman with a terrified face staring back at her. _I shouldn't be here,_ she thought, _why did I step into that car,_ but she knew the answer to that, part of her wanted to see the children and the other part wanted to see him again and know he was well and happy.

She moved through the door of the parlor that had been left standing wide open and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the couch where the Captain had sat the night he had sang Edelweiss to his children. It was also the night where she first had thoughts that she tried very hard to rid from her mind, feeling a strange sense of guilt over them and at the same time making her head swim with sensations that were pleasing to entertain. She remembered thinking how handsome he was and how loving he actually was towards his children, but most of all how captivated and mesmerized she was by his deep blue eyes that had seemed to connect with her on a different level that night.

Georg stopped in the foyer of the villa and looked around the room searching for the new governess. His eyes then fell on the small carpet bag and guitar case and he blinked twice before believing fully what he was seeing. His head shot up quickly, searching for her and he noticed the door to the parlor was opened. He moved toward it, freezing in his steps when he came to it. She had her back turned to him and all he could do was stare, unable to speak or move, inhaling a sharp intake of breath.

Maria suddenly froze where she was with her back to the door. She couldn't see him standing in the doorway, but she could feel his presence in the room and could sense his eyes boring down on her. She felt the air go out of her lungs and her breathing became labored.

She turned slowly around to face him. As he saw her face his breath caught in his throat and the two of them just stood there for what seemed like an eternity just staring at one another hesitantly.

He finally found his voice, but when he began to speak, the words came out barely above a whisper. "Maria," he swallowed hard still struggling to breathe.

"Captain," she responded quietly. He was still staring at her with an intensity that she had only seen in his eyes one other time on the night of the party, but now the depth of that intensity had been strengthened and she saw something more in them that she couldn't yet identify, but it made her shudder all over.

"I'm sorry," he fumbled for his words and the trance was finally broken. "I don't mean to stare at you...it's just that...I wasn't exactly expecting you. It surprised me, a nice surprise, but I didn't think you would be the one to come."

"I didn't know it was your family until Franz picked me up. The Reverend Mother didn't tell me where I was going exactly. I was a bit surprised myself. I'm sorry, if this is awkward for you I can return to the abbey and have a different governess sent."

"No," he practically shouted hastily at her, his eyebrows raising in alarm, eyes widening, fingers wiggling restlessly at his side, and then in a more gentle tone he added, "I mean, no, please stay. I...er...I mean the children have missed you and they will be glad to see you again. They ask all the time about you. How have you been, Fraulein?"

"I'm well. I occupy my time helping out with the animals in the barn at the abbey and also with the orphanage. The children keep me quite busy and happy, and yourself?"

"I've been well. I spend a lot of time with the children and taking care of business affairs. They bring me a great deal of joy and keep my mind off of other things, the children that is." He watched Maria carefully as she seemed to look past him searching for someone. He turned and looked behind him, but there was no one there. "Have you taken your vows yet?"

"No, not yet. The Reverend Mother doesn't think that I'm quite ready. She doesn't seem convinced that it's the life I should be living."

His heart skipped a beat, she hadn't taken her vows yet which meant that she still wasn't a nun. The thought excited him and it entered into his head that he may have just been given his second chance with her. A small crooked grin escaped his lips and he fought back the urge to chuckle. He had never quite been able to picture her as a nun. She could barely follow any of his rules let alone those of a convent and he was suddenly very grateful for that.

She didn't notice his sudden change in demeanor. Her eyes were still looking in the hallway past him wondering where the baroness was. Without thinking she blurted out, "Captain, where is your wife?"

He stared at her in confusion, his brows furrowing in bewilderment, "My wife?"

"The baroness, Captain. Where is the baroness? I was sure she would have showed up in here by now to greet me with her own set of instructions."

It suddenly dawned on him who she was talking about. Apparently the gossip of their breakup hadn't reached the walls of Nonnberg. He took a step towards her and took note of her uneasiness, "Uh, Maria, you didn't hear? We aren't married. The baroness returned to Vienna and we called off our engagement. I think we both knew in our hearts that it just wasn't going to work."

Maria stared at him in shock. "I'm afraid I don't understand Captain...I..." her words trailed off and she swallowed with such a harsh intensity that she knew he must have heard her from where he was standing just a few feet away. "I thought that you were going to marry."

He shrugged and pursed his lips together into a thin line, thoughtfully trying to decide if he really wanted to declare what he was thinking at that moment. "We just didn't see eye to eye on a myriad of issues and in the end I realized that I wasn't really in love with her. I was just wanting to marry to escape being alone and it wasn't right for me or my children." His eyes suddenly turned dark and foreboding with a desire that she had never seen in them before and he took another small step towards her. "People should marry out of love for one another, don't you think, Maria?"

And another step towards her.

Maria wanted to run out of the room, but her legs would not carry her. He was so close to her now that she could reach out and touch him and as she felt his intense gaze on her she was unable to look up at him for fear of what he would see in her own eyes. Her lungs completely emptied of circulating air left her unable to breathe or speak. If he moved any closer she wasn't sure her knees would allow her to keep standing.

One more step.

She remained silently looking towards her shoes, unable to meet his eyes with her own. It was a mistake, not only could she feel his gaze on her, but she could now feel his heavy breathing moving a small wisp of golden hair on the top her head and as she looked downward she could see the tips of his black shoes millimeters away from her own feet.

He raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders, his fingers gently squeezing her tense muscles. She felt him nuzzle his nose into her hair and place a light kiss on the top of her head, causing her to shudder uncontrollably at his tender touch. "Maria," came his muffled whisper as his lungs struggled for breath, "I..."

Bam! They were both instantly startled into separating from one another as the doors to the villa flew open. They could hear the loud laughter of the children as they scrambled up the stairs to their rooms and into the nursery to complete their homework before having playtime.

Georg sheepishly cleared his throat as Maria let out a long breath of relief and thankfulness for the interruption, her face turning a light shade of pink as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

Georg looked through the parlor door, whistling lightly through gritted teeth and turned his attention back to Maria who had put some distance between the two of them. "Um...I..uh.. guess the children are home from school," he said while nervously scratching lightly behind his left ear. "Why don't you wait here and I'll bring them down and you can surprise them?"

She smiled at him and his sudden flustered state. The school boyish demeanor warmed her heart and was quite enduring; a side of him that she rarely witnessed, but found quite adorably charming. In that moment he could have sworn that he saw the old familiar sparkle return to her eyes that had been missing when he first saw her turn and face him a few minutes ago. "Yes," she responded clasping her hands together in front of her in excitement, "I can't wait to see them."

He nervously escaped out of the room, making his way up the stairs towards the nursery, frustrated and yet grateful for the interruption at the same time. He wasn't sure what he was thinking in that moment except how he wanted to desperately touch her and feel her soft skin, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away again back to the abbey. He needed to be more cautious and not so hasty. He wanted to make sure this time that she never left again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

No sooner had the kids walked into the nursery and taken their school work out than they looked up to see their father appear in the doorway. He stood silently watching them for a minute. They had all grown so much and a wave of gratitude washed over him towards Maria for showing him that he was missing out on watching them grow into amazing young people. Liesl was practically grown now and it wouldn't be long before young suitors were knocking on his door regularly.

The corners of his mouth upturned slightly before he spoke to them, "I have a surprise for you all. You're governess is here and she's waiting to meet you down in the parlor." They all looked warily at one another, exchanging worried glances. "Well come on now, don't be shy. I think you'll like her, she seems very pleasant and I want you all to welcome her with open arms."

Liesl, being the eldest of his seven children rose up from her seat and motioned for the rest of them to follow her. As they one by one exited out into the hallway he could hear his youngest daughter whispering to Friedrich, "No one can be as nice as Fraulein Maria," who quickly hushed her. He couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle for the chaos that was about to ensue.

As the children got down to the bottom of the stares they paused for a moment in uncertainty. Georg walked past them and stood at the door to the parlor. He looked at Liesl and motioned to her with a nod of his head. She looked at her six siblings, sighed, and said, "we might as well get this part over with," and then walked towards the door. She stepped through the parlor door and instantly looked up. As soon as her eyes met Fraulein Maria's she was across the floor with all the other children following. They practically knocked Maria over with their excited hugs and cries of joy.

"Fraulein Maria you've comeback from the abbey," explained Friedrich.

"We've missed you," said Marta.

"Father didn't tell us it was you who would be with us," added Louisa.

"That's because I didn't know myself," said their father who was smiling from the doorway at the scene before him. His children hadn't quite been themselves since she had left and it suddenly felt so right to have Maria with them for Christmas.

"Oh father," cried Brigitta, "we don't need any other Christmas gifts this year. This is the best one we could have received, to get to spend the holiday with Fraulein Maria."

"I've missed all of you too." Maria was standing in the middle of all the children completely overcome with emotion. "I'm glad we have the next few weeks to spend together." She looked up at the Captain for reassurance who winked at her. She broke his gaze as the blood rushed to her cheeks and slowly crept up to her ears.

"Fraulein," pointed out Gretl, "your face is turning red."

Maria smiled gently at her, "I suppose I'm just very happy right now."

They all turned towards the Captain as he cleared his throat from the doorway. "All right children. Lets give Fraulein Maria some time to settle in. All of you upstairs to finish your studies and then we'll all have dinner together. If you finish all of your work, we will pull the Christmas decorations out after dinner and get that bare tree over there in the corner spruced up as well. Now everyone upstairs."

He could hear them all whispering and giggling excitedly as they climbed the stairs. He wasn't sure they would get much work done. He turned to Maria, "Well, I guess you should get settled in. I knew they would be happy to see you...and so am I," he added. He gestured for her to exit the room first. On her way out the door he grabbed her hand and held it there for a minute, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I really am glad you're here, Fraulein. The children aren't the only ones who have missed you."

She smiled back at him as her heart fluttered at the contact between them, "Thank you Captain." He released her hand and gave her a small nod of his head and then watched her as she climbed the stairs to her room.

A few hours later the children were eagerly waiting as the last box of Christmas decorations had been brought down out of the attic. They had hastily eaten their dinner in anticipation. This would be the first real Christmas they had enjoyed since their mother died. Their father hadn't really wanted to celebrate the holiday and had done the minimal amount of decorating for the children's sake at the insistance of Frau Schmidt. Even then all they could get from him was a small tree tucked away in a corner of the nursery, a place that their father had rarely frequented. He didn't celebrate with them, but he had made sure that there were a few presents under it for them each year. This small gesture was all they had to remind them that even through his grief their father still loved them.

This year; however, was turning out to be the best Christmas they had experienced in years. Their father had slowly been drawn out of his grief by a very spirited young postulant from a nearby abbey who after leaving them for a few months was suddenly back to celebrate Christmas with them. It had not gone unnoticed to the children that their father's demeanor had become a little more brighter with her return.

The children dug through the décor, pulling out garland and stringing it from one end of the villa to the other. Not a single room was lacking in holiday cheer after they were finished. They hung up the ornaments on the tree while each told a story about why that one or this one was their favorite. Marta and Gretl were enthralled with the manger scene and were content to play on the floor with the figurines. Pretty soon the whole tree was done except for the very last part, the angel needed to be put on top.

Georg grabbed the angel and handed it to Gretl. She looked up at him questioningly, "Me father?"

He tapped her on the nose, "Yes you. Tradition in our family is that the youngest is lifted up to place the angel on top." With those words as a large smile spread across her young face reaching to her glowing blue eyes, he lifted her up to allow her to place the angel in its rightful position.

"Well I think that's everything," declared Maria.

"Not quite everything." Everyone turned towards Kurt who was holding a strange bunch of garland and holly up in the air from a hook that was attached to the end. "Where should we hang this one, father, and what is it?"

Georg looked over to what his son was holding up in the air. "Ah," he began slowly while glancing at Maria from the corner of his eyes. "that is called mistletoe."

"Mistletoe," questioned Marta.

"Yes, you hang it up in the doorway and when two people get caught underneath it they are suppose to kiss."

"Oh, so you mean like you and Fraulein Maria," explained Gretl.

Georg didn't need to look at her to know that Maria's face was crimson red. He cleared his throat rather loudly and quickly changed the subject, "I have an idea, lets turn the lights down and turn the tree on and maybe Fraulein Maria can play her guitar while we all sing some Christmas carols and I think Frau Schmidt might even have some hot cocoa for everyone."

"but, father. "Kurt started, "what about this mistletoe? Shouldn't we hang it somewhere?"

"Um...er...maybe we should just leave that off to the side for right now." Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and placed the funny looking plant on the nearby end table. Neither Georg or Maria saw the mischievous grin that passed between Liesl, Brigitta, and Lousia. When they weren't looking the three of them took the mistletoe and hung it above the parlor room door.

The family sang with one another for a good hour before Georg finally announced that it was time for the children to say goodnight. The next day would still be one more school day before winter recess and he wanted to make sure his children were well rested for it. With some reluctance they finally bid their goodnights and headed up to bed.

Maria had turned to the Captain to say her goodnight as well and was met with a perplexed look. "Is something wrong Captain?"

"Wha...oh no, nothing at all. I was just wondering where that sprig of mistletoe disappeared to."

Maria looked around the room until her gaze fell upon the doorway. She pointed upward towards the upper frame of the door, "Um Captain, is that what you were looking for?"

"Now how did that get up there," he asked.

"My guess would be that the children did it when we weren't looking. I can take it down if you'd like, Captain."

She moved to walk across the floor, but was suddenly stopped when she felt a hand give her elbow a squeeze. "It's all right fraulein. I rather like it there and who knows maybe someone will get some use out of it this season." He winked at her and flashed her a mischievous grin. She impishly looked down at the ground and wondered if he could possibly fall for her the way she had for him.

"Before you go Fraulein. While the children are in school tomorrow I was hoping that you would help me out a little."

"I'd be more than happy to, Captain."

"Good, you and I will do some shopping after dropping the kids off for the day."

"Shopping Captain?"

"Yes, I still need to get a few things and I could use your expertise."

"If I could be of any help."

"Thank you, Maria. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight and don't get caught under the mistletoe."

She blushed again and swiftly turned to leave, "Goodnight, Captain."

"Oh and one more thing, Maria." She froze when she heard him stop her, "welcome home." She turned and smiled at him in acknowledgment before heading back out of the parlor and up the stairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After dropping the children off at school Maria and Georg set out shopping. Christmas was only 4 days away and Georg hadn't done any shopping for any of the children. He had an idea of what he was going to buy for Friedrich and Kurt, but the girls he didn't have a clue about and was thankful that Maria was with him.

"I'm really not sure what to get for the girls. The boys are going to get the naval warship models they wanted and I'll be able to spend some time with them helping them build the ships and they'll get some new clothes, but not made from drapes." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as a small grin escaped his lips.

She let out a small giggle, "Oh Captain. If I recall correctly I did ask for some material to make them some play clothes with and was subsequently denied. You really left me no choice."

"Touche Fraulein."

"Did you have anything in mind for the girls, Captain?"

"I haven't a clue."

Maria looked down the street they were currently walking on and saw a doll shop in the distance. "How about we start with that shop up there. The youngest girls would probably love a new doll and a doll house to go with it. Then we can seek out a bookstore where I'm sure we can find something for Brigitta and then perhaps a new bicycle for Louisa and a necklace for Liesl."

"How do you know all that Maria?"

"Well when you take the time to get to know them you learn a lot about what they like and dislike and the things that they would enjoy."

She watched as a look of guilt flooded across his features and he looked down at the ground avoiding her eyes. "I don't suppose I've done a very good job of that in recent years. I was wrong for shoving them aside and I regret every moment of it. You probably learned more about them in the few months you were with us than I did in the past four years."

She looked at him with a sympathetic eye. "Captain, they forgave you a long time ago and you're now making huge strides to reconnect with them. I told you before it's never too late Captain. They love you, they always have and they always will. You are their father and they are very proud of all of your accomplishments. The only thing they have ever wanted was your love and affection."

"I haven't done anything to deserve that from them."

"You don't have to. They love you because you are their father."

"Thank you Fraulein." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, marveling at how perfectly it fit into his own hand, "If it weren't for you opening my eyes to what I was missing out on I would have kept making the same mistakes over and over again."

"No, I don't believe you would have because you love them and I think you would have eventually come to your senses on your own."

"Perhaps, but you helped me to realize it sooner rather than later and I will be forever grateful for that. I plan on changing things, one of the reasons why I want to get those model ships for the boys. It's something we can work on together."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Captain."

They entered the doll shop, forgetting that they were still holding hands. "Good morning, may I help you," asked the shop keeper.

"Yes, I'm looking for two dolls and a doll house to go with them. One with blond hair and another with dark brown hair and both with blue eyes," answered Georg. The shop keeper pointed two dolls out immediately that fit the descriptions. "What do you think, Maria?"

"They look just like the girls. They're perfect, Captain!"

The shop keeper laughed, "you're wife calls you Captain?"

Georg looked up at him sheepishly, "Oh Uh...we're not married," and then under his breath quietly added, "yet."

Maria could have sworn she had heard him say, "yet," but she quickly shook the notion from her head and dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her. She suddenly realized that they were both still holding hands and she quickly dropped his hand and moved to the other side of the shop to look at the doll houses.

"Look, Captain," she called to him, "this is the perfect house. The girls will love it." On the outside the house was painted in the same shade of yellow as the Von Trapp villa and on the other side it was opened up to reveal all the rooms in the house. It sat just a little bit taller than Gretl, but was easily reachable for her to play with. The rooms were furnished with the most detailed features that Maria had ever seen. She was sure they would love it.

"Yes, I think we'll take it. I tell the shop keeper to have it delivered to the villa along with the dolls later this afternoon while the children are outside and occupied with other things."

They left the shop and continued on, stopping for lunch at a cute little cafe in the heart of Salzburg.

"Captain, if I may suggest something," Maria said in between bites of her apple strudel, "instead of buying a necklace for Liesl, how about finding one that belonged to your wife and passing it on to her. It would have so much more meaning to Liesl than one that you buy from a shop."

She watched has he swallowed carefully and avoided looking at her. For a split second she was afraid that maybe she had said the wrong thing and that he would become cold and distant with her again, but then he let out a long sigh and spoke slowly, "I haven't been through her things since she passed, Fraulein. I think it's a wonderful idea, but I put all those things away a long time ago and I'm not even sure that I would have the time to go looking through them."

Maria looked down at her plate in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to bring up those memories. I just thought...," she trailed off as he reached across the table and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him with her bright blue eyes.

"It's all right, Fraulein. You didn't. I do need to go through some of those things and I am finally ready to move on I think, but I just don't want to do it alone. Maybe you could help with it at some point. For now I just want to enjoy Christmas and my children without that looming over us." He gently ran his thumb along the side of her cheek, smiling at her before reluctantly removing his hand from her face. He cleared his throat, "I think we should pay the check and go take care of the rest of the shopping."

"Yes, one last bite." she shoved the last bit of strudel into her mouth and looked up again to find him chuckling at her.

"What's so funny," she asked quizzically.

He reached for her hand to help her stand from her chair, a gentlemanly gesture that did not go unnoticed by Maria. "You have apple strudel on your face." She reached for her napkin on the table and dabbed at the corners of her mouth.

"Is it gone now?"

He shook his head no, "here, let me help." He grabbed the napkin from her hand and gently wiped the apple strudel in a deliberate manner while staring at her with an intensity that made Maria shudder all over and caused her to lose her breath. "There that's better," he gave her a wink and turned to leave while she stood there with a nice shade of pink dancing across her facial features.

They spent the rest of the afternoon buying books and ship models and chatting idly about this and that. The last shop they walked up to was a jewelry store. Georg stopped just outside of it and glanced at his watch before entering, "It's almost time for the children to get out of school. Why don't you go back to the school and wait for them while I take care of this last item. I'm sure I can figure this one out on my own. I already have an idea of what I'm looking for."

"All right, Captain. I'll meet you back at the car as soon as I have rounded them all up."

He smiled at her and turned to go into the shop. He walked up to the counter and started looking into the display case, not at necklaces for Liesl though. He had something else in mind for a certain young woman who had completely changed his heart around and had taught him how to love again. He was startled out of his musings when he heard the shop keeper call his name, "Captain Von Trapp, I haven't seen you in here in a while. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, Hans. I'm looking for a," he paused, "well to tell you the truth I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I need something special for someone. I'm just going to look around for a bit and see if anything pops out at me."

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

Georg nodded and proceeded to look in the cases. His eyes floated over the necklaces, broaches, and bracelets, but nothing seemed right to him and then his eyes wandered over the rings. _No,_ he thought, _you can't go there Georg,_ but he couldn't keep himself from asking the what if questions and wishing for a future with Maria. The more he looked at the rings the more his heart spoke to him. He was in love with her and he wanted her to be his wife. She was perfect in every way, great with the children and him alike. She had a golden voice to match her golden hair and he loved how her bright blue eyes sparkled and teased him even if she didn't realize she was doing it. She was beautiful inside and out and he never wanted her to leave again. She completed their family.

"Hans," he called, "Can I take a closer look at one of these rings?"

Hans looked up at him with a surprised look on his face, "The engagement rings," he questioned.

"Yes please."

Hans came over to the case and opened it up. "For anyone special, Captain?"

"Very special. I'd like to see that one please." He pointed to a gold ring with a single solitaire diamond on top and a lacy pattern around the sides with smaller diamonds. It was not a huge diamond, but he couldn't imagine Maria with anything bigger, it just wasn't her style. The ring was simple, yet elegant at the same time. He moved the ring around looking at it from all different angles.

"Not the biggest stone I have, but it is one of the best in quality that I have," said Hans.

"I'll take it, Hans."

Hans watched Georg as he paid for the ring and slipped the small velvet box into his coat pocket. He looked happier than the last time he had come into the shop for a similar item. Whoever this woman was, she had made a change in the man standing before him for the better.

"All right, Captain. Have a Merry Christmas and good luck with the lady."

"Thanks, Hans and Merry Christmas." He left the shop with a smile on his face and spring in his step that had been missing since Maria had left. His hands twitched nervously in his pocket as he ran his fingers over the velvet on the box. If all went as planned he would have the most wonderful gift ever this Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Christmas Eve and the family had all just finished eating dinner and gathering together for singing in the parlor. The tree was lit and there were candles all around letting off a soft glow. Georg watched as the littlest ones began to yawn while strains of Stille Nacht faded into the walls of the room, their eyes drooping with sleepiness.

"I think it's time for you all to say goodnight and head off to bed. Christkindl will be here soon and I know you all won't want to miss out on all the excitement tomorrow." The younger ones eagerly rose from their spots while the older ones groaned their disagreements, but they all said their goodnights and headed upstairs.

Maria began to follow them, but was stopped by the Captain, "Uh, Fraulein, when you're done with them I could use your help down here if you aren't too tired. That is I ask you to, please?"

She smiled tenderly at him, "Of course, Captain. I would love to assist you."

He smiled tenderly at her as she turned to leave the room and began to pace the room nervously, muttering phrases to himself. He had wrapped his gift for her and his plan was to give it to her after they were done setting up all the presents. His stomach was turning in circles and he was finding it hard to breathe. _Snap out of it,_ he chastised himself, _you're acting like a nervous teenager._ He wasn't even sure what he was going to say to her, nothing seemed right, but he knew it had to be tonight or he would never be able to sleep.

Maria came back down and stood at the door watching him pace back and forth across the room with his fingers running over the corners of his mouth. "Is everything all right, Captain? You look nervous."

He jumped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "Um...no, not at all. I was just thinking about the doll house and where to put it in here," he lied.

"Well perhaps we should go get the gifts and start wrapping them so we aren't up all night."

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm sorry...er I'll go gather them together."

"Captain, are you sure you're all right? You're acting very strangely."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be right back." Maria sat on the couch waiting for him to return. She had never seen him so...so...nervous before. It was very uncharacteristic of the Captain, who normally had an air of confidence about him that was unmistakably dignified and refined. She watched as he returned with his arms full of gifts that needed to be wrapped and placed under the tree. He then went out and again returned with the dollhouse. He left a third time and came back with a phonograph in his hands.

"A phonograph, Captain?"

"Yes, I thought we could listen to some Christmas music while we wrapped the gifts."

"Sounds like a lovely idea." For the next hour they made small talk while wrapping everything and placing them carefully under the tree for the children. They were having such a lovely time with one another that they hardly noticed the time go by. It seemed so natural for them to be there together taking care of all the details for the next day.

Suddenly Georg stood from his position on the floor, holding his hand out to Maria as a Christmas waltz softly echoed through the parlor. "May I, Fraulein?"

She looked at his offered hand and then up at the crooked grin and dark eyes that were waiting in anticipation of her touch. "What," was all that could come out of her mouth.

"Please, Fraulein. May I have this dance?"

"Right here, right now, with me?"

"Well you don't see anyone else in the room do you?" He waved his fingers at her in a come hither manner, "Of course you, Fraulein."

She timidly reached out and placed her hand in his larger one and he pulled her towards him as he grabbed a hold of her. He twirled her around the small space and all around the room, taking her breath away as she relaxed naturally into his arms. She wasn't sure if it was the dancing or the fact that she was so close to the Captain, but her head began to spin in a state of complete bliss and she found herself enjoying the moment immensely.

She was having so much fun that she didn't even notice when the song ended and they were standing by the door of the parlor in the glow of candlelight and the light of the tree. He didn't let go of her, instead his dark blue eyes sparkled with a desire that she had only seen in them a couple of times, but his time the intensity of them caused her to breathing to become more shallow. He could see the affect his closeness was having on her.

In a voice, barely above a whisper he finally spoke, "I warned you not to get caught under the mistletoe, Maria."

He watched her as her eyes widened in surprise, fully aware now of his intentions, she found it completely impossible to breathe or speak. His eyes searched her's for the permission he was looking for and when he found it he moved his hands slowly up her arms, sending chills down her back and making her head spin in circles. He cupped her face with his hands and drew her lips closer to his. As they met he felt her respond to him and he deepened the kiss further.

It was all the confirmation he needed to know that her feelings for him were mutual. He marveled at how soft her lips were and the taste of them was better than any dream he had ever had. He could feel his own heart quicken it's pace and he felt every nerve ending in his body stimulated by her touch.

He finally drew away from her and every desire he felt in his own heart he now saw displayed in her beautiful sparkling blue eyes that were now shining brightly with love for him. Maria collapsed into his chest as a sigh of relief escaped her lips, not able to trust her legs to keep her upright any longer. She heard him tenderly say to her, "I love you, Maria," and in that moment every barrier that had been between them had now been crumbled to the ground.

He took her by the shoulders and gently moved her away from him so he could see her face, "Did you hear me Maria? I love you. I don't just desire you, Maria, I need you, more than I've needed anything in a long time. You've brought love and music back into our home. I could never repay you for that, but I will spend the rest of my days trying if you'll let me. I want to give you your gift from me now."

He led her over to the couch and sat her down on it and then turned to pull a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied up in string from under the tree that Maria had not noticed was there before. He turned and handed it to her. "One of your favorite things, I believe, brown paper packages tied up with string." He sat nervously beside her.

Maria's water filled eyes widened in surprise. There was only one thing that a package that small could contain. "I don't know what to say Captain. This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Open it, please," his eyes begged. She took one end of the string and tugged at it and then did the same with the other end, loosening it from around the small package. The paper fell away to reveal a small blue velvet box that matched the color of her eyes. She looked up at him has her heart began to beat more quickly at the sight of what she was holding. She swallowed hard and then opened the box to reveal the gold diamond ring inside. A small smiled spread across her face at the sight of it and she sat their stunned, unable to speak or breathe.

"Maria," his voice jolted her from her thoughts and she looked up at him, "please marry me. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I can't live without you and I need you. You showed me what I was missing out on by shutting myself off from my feelings and you did what no one else was able to, you opened my heart up again. I've been in love with you for a long time now and I thought you were gone for good after you left the night of the party. The past few months without you were almost unbearable. I want you to stay and never leave again. Please say yes."

Her eyes bright with joy responded before she could say the one word her heart had already spoken, "Yes." He couldn't contain the smile on his face as it widened and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. He then leaned in and kissed her again drawing her closer into his arms. That finally parted and she settled into his arms on the couch reveling in the strong safety of them.

"What do you think the children will say?"

"The children," he questioned, "they will be thrilled, Maria. They love you and I know that they are going to love having you as a permanent member of this family."

She relaxed further into his arms, not wanting to be separated from him. "I don't really have anything for you, Captain," she sighed.

"You've already given me everything I wanted this Christmas love, and it's Georg now."

"Georg," she said thoughtfully, "I like the sound of that, but I don't know that I'll ever get use to it."

He chuckled, "No, I suppose it will take some getting use to."

"I love you, Georg."

"I love you too, Maria. I'm so glad you came to us."

"I'm glad that the Reverend Mother sent me back. If she had told me where I was going. I might have refused, but I think she knew that and that's why she purposely kept it from me. I thought you had married the baroness and I was frightened by all the feelings that I was having for you. I've never felt like that before."

"I promise you will never want for anything, Maria. I will meet all of your needs and give you anything your heart desires."

"I have everything I want, you and the children. I'm looking forward to our future together. I've finally found my home."

He smiled at her, "Welcome home, Fraulein and thanks for making my life complete again." He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and they both settled back onto the couch staying that way with his arms wrapped around her. He smiled while drifting off to sleep, finally content with the road ahead of him and at peace with the road behind him. "Merry Christmas, love."

 **THE END**


End file.
